Zoro's a what?
by FrostKittyZona
Summary: Well Zoro's been going though multiple changes, this is about those changes, each couple of chapters will change to a new problem but it is one story. Btw feel free to translate
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE ONE PIECE CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS GO TO ODA-SENSI

* * *

It was just an ordinary day for Roronoa Zoro, or at least he thought so. Since he left the clothing store a bunch of men had been staring at him, and of course he kept a hand on Wado the entire time.

"What is with these damn people, do they wanna fight?" he grumbled to himself. He slowly made his way to the Thousand Sunny, or at least where he thought it was. "damn it I could've sworn we docked our stupid ship."

"You lost?" Suddenly Zoro heard a voice behind him.

" No I am not lost! What kind of idiot would get lost walking to a ship!" He yelled as he turned around. He quickly shut his mouth. 'Oh shit' He thought, he just yelled his captain's older brother, Fire Fist Ace of the Whitebeard pirates.

"What ship are you looking for?" Ace asked as if Zoro hadn't yelled at him.

"The Thousand Sunny." Zoro stuttered. 'maybe he doesn't recognize me'

"Well then miss, maybe I escort you there?" Ace offered with a sweet smile.

'He's starting to sound like Sanji-Wait miss? What does he mean?' Zoro screamed in his head. "Sure." Zoro answered very confused.

* * *

Okay well that's it for my prologue! Please review I could use a lot of helpful criticism


	2. Chapter 1: He's wait She'sNah

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ONE PIECE ALL RIGHTS GO TO ODA-SENSI

* * *

'What the hell is he implying, I look like a girl?' Zoro thought to himself while he walked with Ace. He opened his mouth to yell at the older man, but stopped himself. 'Maybe...' He glanced down. He was still wearing what he had put on in the morning so what was different?

"So what's a pretty lady like you doing, going out of her way to see my little brother? And why do you look so familiar?" Ace looked down at the swordsman.

"I uh, heard he was powerful, and I uh" Zoro thought of his best excuse, " well i need him to defeat someone for me" He nodded, though feeling very weak even thinking about needing help defeating someone.

"Why go to my brother when all you need is right here?" Ace stepped in front of Zoro "my brother is nothing compared to me, and i know how to treat a lovely woman." Zoro gulped as Ace stepped closer, drawing his mouth closer to Zoro's.

"Oi Ace!" Zoro heard his captain's voice. As Luffy flung himself to his older brother he notice Ace had company.

"Shit." Ace cursed under his breath as he turned around. "Luffy! How have you been?" He tried to sound happy but Zoro could detect disappointment in his voice.

"Oh! So you finally got yourself a girlfriend Ace! I am so proud of you!" Luffy grinned upon landing.

"Yep she's totally my girlfriend." Ace answered through clenched teeth wrapping an arm around Zoro's waist.

"Wait Luffy you don't recognize me?" Zoro asked shocked while trying to remove Ace's arm from his waist, his captain was an idiot but surely he could recognize his own nakama, or maybe Luffy had finally gone crazy.

"Now why would a shit head have anything to do with you my lovely." Suddenly Sanji popped out of nowhere. His eye quickly turning into hearts upon seeing Zoro.

"Hmm who is this"and " Ace has a girlfriend," where some of the things Zoro heard when the rest of the Straw Hat arrived.

'Damn it, what's going on!' Zoro growled in his mind. 'Maybe it's how i look?' "Can i have a mirror." Zoro asked bluntly.

"Of course my beauty" Sanji sung spinning toward Sunny. Once Zoro saw himself, well herself in the mirror, he (I am just going to call him a he, it's too confusing) dropped the mirror and yes, fainted.

Well then, there's chapter 1. I would like some helpful criticism for you guys, it would really help, tell me if i make anyone a little OCC.


	3. Chapter 2: Now What?

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS GO TO ODA-SENSI, I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS**

**Sorry here's another chapter.**

* * *

"Shit I had the weirdest dream." Zoro blinked a couple times.

"You're awake! I am so glad, I thought you hurt yourself!" Sanji just walked in, Zoro noticed he was in Chopper's room.

"Like hell- " he was going to say like hell I would hurt myself but was by Sanji

"I brought you some soup~!" Sanji sung placing a bowl on the table.

"Oh, okay get out now." Zoro slowly sat up, his blanket falling to his waist. Sanji froze. Zoro noticed a dribble of blood coming from Sanji's nose. "Eh?" Zoro glanced down. There they were, his giant boobs. Then it struck him. "You pervert!" He looked around finding a pair of heels. He picked one up and chucked it as hard as he could at the cook. The shoe struck his forehead leaving a cut, but the cook didn't seem to notice. In fact the cook's nosebleed just got worse turning into a little waterfall. Hearing his out burst Chopper came running.

"Sanji are you bothering her again!" He burst in shoving Sanji over in the process.

"Thanks Doctor." Zoro decided until he could talk to Chopper alone, he would act like he didn't know his nakama.

"Idiot! Calling me doctor won't making me happy." Chopper began his happy dance.

"So you're awake miss?" Robin stood in the door way. Zoro nodded. "Are you feeling any better, if not, doctor-san is well trained and can take care of you longer."

"Oh I feel fine." He lied. How could he feel fine when his dream was true. He was now a woman with short light blue-green hair, huge boobs, and no muscle at all.

"Well then, miss..." Robin began, implying she wanted his name.

'Shit I cant tell them the truth, uh I dont know! I haven't thought of a girl name for myself before. Well maybe I have, what was it...oh yeah Lux!'

"My name is Lux."

"Well then, Lux nice to meet you. It seems Chopper would like to talk to you, so I will go tell the rest of the crew you're alright." Robin smiled in an all knowing way then she walked out of the the room dragging a knocked out Sanji with her.

"Chopper I'm Zoro"

"I know that, your body has been changing for the past hour, when you first fainted you still looked a lot like yourself."

"huh?"

"You fainted because you body needed to change."

"I get that, but why I am changing into a WOMAN?!"

"Well when I examined you, and a mark that seems to be the cause of your transformation."

"So how can I change back?"

"You'll need to talk to Ivankov, it seems he was the one who changed you."

"Oh.-" Suddenly two boys burst through the door.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Ace ran up to the bed.

"Be my nakama!" Luffy shouted shoving his brother out of the way. "Huh why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Suddenly Zoro remembered he wasn't wearing anything and covered himself with his blanket.

"Like I was saying" Ace shoved his brother back, "I am glad you're okay..." Zoro noticed a stream of blood leaving Ace's nose. He looked down noticing he left his lower half exposed.

"Get out!" He yelled at the brothers.

"You two are bothering her." Chopper sighed and transformed into his "man" form to shove the two out of the room.

"Chopper what about ZORO I can't just become a woman, I can't train this body it would be a waste of time"

"You'll just have to not act like yourself until you get changed back and that also means putting up with the boys. Last of all, NO SWEARING"

'Oh god. This is going to be torture' he thought.

* * *

**Okay, I dont know, it's pretty short I have been sick all week and i needed to get another chapter in so dont kill me. I hope you review. This is my first fic so it's not very good. I will try to make the other chapters better.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sheesh Underwear

**I dont own one piece all rights go to Oda-Sensi**

* * *

Zoro glanced up as the door opened. It was Nami.

"What?"

"Hello to you too." Nami glared at him.

"What do you want?" Zoro was sick of people coming to visit him.

"Well Chopper said you didn't have any clothes so I came to see if you wanted any of my clothing." She smiled sweetly.

"What's the catch." He narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing! And why are you so suspicious." she walked closer placing her hand on her hips.

'Shit I need to act less Zoro-like, fuck my life right now, I don't know how to act like a woman!' He mentally yelled. He looked at her. "Sorry I just am a little stressed. I don't know really any of you, except my darling Ace." 'Sheesh Zoro overkill, I suck at this woman thing' Zoro mentally face palmed

"Okay...?" Nami gave him a questioning look. "Well do you want to borrow my clothes or not until we can go shopping?"

"Yeah..." Zoro responded awkwardly.

"Okay well here." She handed him a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. To Zoro they were ugly, but maybe another girl would like it, he had no idea.

"Thanks." He looked down at the items.

"Well try them on, let's see if they fit." She tapped her foot. Zoro slowly set down the shirt and held up the shorts.

"What about my box-ahem-underwear?"

"I am not lending you my underwear, you can do with out it." Zoro blinked, no underwear, just great.

"Oh." He slowly pulled the shorts up around his feminine waist. It was so odd not having his usually parts there. He looked at the shirt, it had a panda with swords on it. 'Well I guess it's alright, if you like that kind of thing.' He pulled it over his head. 'God dammit I wish I didn't have these!' Zoro growled inwardly.

"hmm? what's up?" Nami cocked her head.

"Nothing... Just feels weird without underwear."

"You get used to it."

'What's that supposed to mean?' Zoro shook away the thought.

"How about we introduce you to the crew?" Nami smiled evily.

"Uh sure." 'Fuck, what about Zoro?!' Zoro followed the younger woman out of the room. He turned a corner and Nami was gone. 'What the hell? Where am I? I thought the kitchen was right here!' He looked around and turned back to where he supposedly came from, he fell to the ground. "Eh?" He looked up, it was Luffy. 'Great.'

"Ah sorry I didn't see you there." Luffy scratched the back of his neck.

'Is he blushing? Nah...' Indeed the captain of the Strawhat Pirates was blushing.

'Gosh Ace is so lucky. I wish I had a girlfriend. Wait what's a girlfriend...?' Luffy suddenly looked confused and started to think very hard.

"Um where is the kitchen?" Zoro interrupted his thoughts.

"Here I'll take you! It's nearly lunch and Sanji makes the best food!" Luffy stretched his hand out and grabbed Zoro then wuickly ran to the kitchen dragging the poor 'girl' with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (sorry I am lazy)

"Well that's Brook, watch out he is a pervert." Nami finally finished explaining.

"Nice to meet you." Zoro tried to smile but he just couldn't.

"Too bad Zoro's not here." Luffy frowned.

"Maybe he got lost again" Usopp joked. It took everything Zoro had not to jump up and punch the sniper.

"I heard Zoro say he was going on a training trip and not to leave with out him." Chopper spoke up.

'Zoro, remind me to thank him.' Zoro thought to himself. "So who's this Zoro you have been talking about?"

"Ah our nakama! He's gonna be the best swordsman." Luffy grinned.

"He is a shit head my lovely don't bother with him, I wont mind if you bother me though~!" Sanji sung. Ace shot him a glare and mouthed out the words 'She's mine!' Sanji quickly quieted down.

"He can get lost so easily also." Nami commented.

"Swords-bro trains all day, he's super~~~~!." Franky added in doing his pose.

"He is a brute!" Sanji hollered.

"But he is also a good nakama." Luffy grinned. This made Zoro's heart lift just the tiniest bit. Just then a cannon went off and the whole ship shook.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I am SO sorry I haven't updated earlier, my computer broke down, taking part of my story with it, plus it took 2 months for me to finally get it fixed. :'( Message me or review if you want Zoro to end up with someone and if so, who. I don't know if I want Zoro to have love in this or not. (evil grin)**


	5. Chapter 4: ACE!

I WISH I COULD OWN ONE PIECE BUT I DONT, ALL RIGHTS GO TO ODA-SENSEI!

Yay another chapter! I am so happy for some reason!

* * *

Zoro swiftly ran outside, he had kept his super reflexes. He looked at the ships nearly next to them. It was marines.

'Really, at a time like this. Fuck my luck! I can't battle as a shitty woman!' He saw lots of cannons flying toward him. He braced himself to cut it, but realized he didn't have his swords and got shoved to the side by someone. It was Ace.

"I will protect you hun!"

'Hun...? Ace really? Hun?' Zoro snorted in his mind, 'if only I was 'Zoro' then I could show him who needs protecting.' Zoro quickly stepped back. 'I really want to help, I have to prove that, even as a woman, I am NOT weak.' Zoro glanced around. Suddenly someone swept him off his feet. "AH!" A blindfold was quickly tied around his eyes. He kicked and squirmed. "Let go!"

"Hey hey calm down Zoro-girl. Zoro froze, he recognized that voice, it was the creep from the clothing store!

"Lux!" He heard multiple voices yell but the most distinct was Sanji's. He heard a war call and felt himself be tossed into the air and then a thump. that thump wasn't him though, it was the clothing store creep being kicked by Sanji. He felt strong, though he would never admit it, arms wrap around him and then hand pull off his blindfold.

"Are you alright my darling?" Sanji cooed. Zoro glanced at Chopper who made a kiss face.

'Does he want me to kiss him!? Hell no.' He looked at Chopper again who nodded. 'I will never does this ever again.' Zoro quickly kissed Sanji's cheek. "Yeah thanks." Sanji's eyes became hearts.

"Of course my love." He hollered, still holding Zoro. Zoro sweat dropped.

"You can put me down now."

"But I don't want too~!" Sanji tried to kiss him. Zoro turned away just in time to see Ace shove a marine off Sunny and stomp over.

"GET YOUR FUCKING DIRTY HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" Ace grabbed Zoro's shoulder, his hand quickly heating up. Apparently he was so angry that his hand burst into flames, but he didn't notice, he was too busy yelling at Sanji. His hand started burning through Zoro's shirt. Zoro squirmed.

"I know Lux, you don't want to go back to that bastard" Sanji held him closer. Ace's hand began burning off Zoro's shoulder skin.

"ACE STOP YOU'RE BURNING ME!" Zoro yelled at the idiot fire fist, but he was in his own world. 'Is this how I die, burned alive by my so called 'boyfriend'? Great."

* * *

**Gawd I am so sorry it's so fucking short but I really wanted to end it with a cliff hanger. Look tell me what you want Zoro's relationship status to be at the very end of the story, I say very end cause I will change Zoro into something else later. :) Love you all ^_^ I hope you like my story so far. Please review and gimme so ideas, I can write a story if someone asks, it maybe not be great though. :( :) tell me what you think PLEASE!**

**Zoro: Your writing sucks**

**Me: I wasn't asking you! (goes to cry in the corner) I wanted my reader to tell me!**


	6. Chapter 5: Ouch

Well here's another :)

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO ODA-SENSEI, blah blah blah I DONT OWN ONE PIECE, THOUGH I WISH I DID!**

* * *

Suddenly when Zoro was about to shove Ace away, he was splashd with water. Not just water, but salt water so the skin which Ace had burned started stinging. Ace's powers were dulled from the water and he quickly snapped out of his anger.

"YOU WERE BURNING HER ACE!" Luffy screamed in his brother's face. Zoro saw hands disappear from the deck and a bucket fall to the ground. Franky was also standing in front of him also holding a bucket. Ace blinked as another bucket was poured on him by Usopp.

"What's going on?" Ace shook his head. He released his grip on Zoro, who sat down on the deck hold his shoulder.

"CHOPPER! ACE BURNED LUX!" Luffy yelled attempting to punch his brother. Quickly the doctor arrived.

"What! Ace how could you!" The small doctor rushed over to Zoro and examined the burn. "That's gonna be a scar for a while." Chopper frowned and began treating the wound. Ace looked around.

"I -" He began.

"How could you hurt her! You're unworthy of being her boyfriend, I will gladly take your place." He smirked. Then aimed a kick at Ace who just knelt down and looked Zoro in the eyes.

"Like I would want you as a boyfriend cook, no thanks." Zoro told the blond cook coldly.

"Lux, I am so sorry-" Ace began.

"Luxie-chan is so cute when she is angry!" Sanji twirled around and swooned over Zoeo

"SHUT UP! As I was saying, I am so sorry, I lost control of my temper and I might have fallen asleep." Ace looked at her with puppy eyes, "please forgive me." Zoro sighed. Puppy eyes always got him, but Ace was his captains older brother. Suddenly a huge group of marines boarded the Sunny and they came with sea stone nets. 'Shit' "Look out!" The pirates turned around to be met by nets.

"Luxie let me make it up to you!" Ace pleaded, punching a marine with his flaming fist.

"Don't give me a stupid nickname. And why should I trust you?" Zoro glared at him and tried to get up but Chopper refused to let him.

"You'll get hurt"

"I wont!" Zoro even as a girl, wouldn't get hurt. 'God I hate being a female, so damn annoying!' (Zoro not all females are annoying, just me.)

"You're already hurt!" Chopper yelled. 'What if he, well she now uses a sword, she might reveal she's Zoro. I can't let that happen!' Chopper mentally yelled.

"I'll protect you Lux." Luffy blocked a sword swing aimed for Lux but got covered by a net.

"Luffy!" Zoro had to protect his captain, no matter what, even if his shoulder felt like a million swords were being stabbed into it constantly. He quickly stood up and shoved Chopper out of the way. He elbowed the closest marine and stole his sword.

"Lux what are you doing?" Nami shouted while hitting another marine.

'It's too late!' Chopper whined to himself, ' she/he will either die, be captured, or be found out.'

"I am saving my-er your captain!" Zoro yelled back as Luffy was grabbed by the marine and was carried away. He slashed another marine and took his sword. "Get back here!" He chased after them, entirely forgetting that he was a girl at the time.

"You wouldn't dare hurt a woman!" Sanji yelled. A marine laughed and slashed Zoro's chest, ripping his shirt in half and it dropped to the ground. Suddenly all the marines got perverted and started whistling at him, some of them got nose bleeds because he wasn't wearing a bra. Even Sanji got a nosebleed. He didn't care though, all he saw was Luffy being dropped overboard.

"NO!"

* * *

Yep I am so cruel. I also suck at writing. Btw I have an idea about turning Zoro male for a while but I kinda want to change him into something else but idk if that would ruin the story or not. I was planning on Vivi finding out about his next change. :p please tell me what you thing about it. I would really love reviews! and P.S Sorry about the "battle" scene I am not really good at writing battles. I swear the next chapters will be longer.


End file.
